Broken Souls
by Preci LV
Summary: After being adopted by Nigel Uno's family, Naruto Uzumaki still had burdens to overcome, but when Nigel left him to work for Fannie in the Moon Base, that really struck a chord. Naruto ends up stealing the code module and betraying the KND to work for Father, so with the help of Fannie, Rachel, and the other former KND operatives, Nigel has to save Naruto before it's too late.
1. Naruto and Nigel

Alone in his office in the secret Moon Base, which was run by mostly former KND operatives, a fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki was rocking back and forth in his wooden chair, a toothpick in his mouth as he was thinking about his life. Had it really been ten years since he'd been adopted by the Uno family? Yes, yes it has. Honestly, he was GLAD to leave the village of Konoha. No one really liked him anyway, let alone _tolerate him_. He remembered the smug look upon Iruka Umino's face when he was speaking to the English-accented Uno adults when they shook hands and exchanged words of pleasantry, giving Naruto away as if he were a prize, but he was only five years old at the time and didn't understand why the people in that village were so cruel to him, but now, he didn't give a crap. Everywhere he turned, the ones he were close to the most always turned their backs on him. Even Nigel himself turned his back on him when he left Naruto to get a job in the Moon Base. Naruto never thought Nigel would do that...but, things don't change. He sighs as he slowly gets up and pushes in his chair, but jumps as he hears a slight knock on the door. Grumbling to himself as he took the toothpick out and threw it in the trashcan, he yells, "C'mon in! Or whatever..."

It was his adopted brother, Nigel Uno, whose hair had grown into a slick dark brown mullet. He'd got a bit taller over the years and he was...smiling at his brother as Nigel came in with a strawberry frosted cake in his hands. Naruto eyes him. He didn't trust Nigel. Not yet.

"What's with the cake?", Naruto asks with a scowl upon his face.

Nigel, stepping back a bit, says softly, "Happy birthday..."

The vicious look on Naruto's face quickly dissolves. Shit. He forgot his own birthday.

"Thanks…"

Nigel nods and sets the cake on the table. "Good thing I remembered. You're officially fifteen now."

"Yea. I missed you, bro."

"Me too. Sorry we've never talked. I've been so busy with-"

"Fannie and her stupid rules."

Nigel frowned. "You know I never wanted to leave-"

"But, you **did**."

"Only for the money. You know Mom and Dad are getting older."

Naruto scoffs. "I know **that**, dumb ass...! I'm talking about you left ME. You were the one I'd always TALKED to."

"Mom and Dad were there, too!"

"It didn't matter! They took me in just to make the people in my village HAPPY."

Naruto rests his palms upon the table and sighs, looking at Nigel and smiled. "Sorry. A lot of anger build-up."

Nigel smiles. "I know. I thought that this is the perfect day to spend time with each other."

Naruto finally grins. "Cheers to that shit!"

Naruto and Nigel sit next to each other as Nigel cuts the first slice of cake, giving it to Naruto and they ate until Numbah 86 barged in, angrier than usual. Ugh. Fannie. How Naruto HATED her so much. He didn't see why Nigel had to work with **her**. SHE was the reason why everyone here hated him. SHE was the reason why Nigel was distant towards him. SHE...was the reason that Nigel left him in the FIRST PLACE. Sure, he was a troublemaker in the past. Always goofing off, always pulling pranks. Sometimes stealing things. Like bikes, weapons, girls' jeans (don't even ask about that one). But, just because he did that stuff a few years ago, doesn't mean that he needed help, because he did. Badly. Numbah 86 glares at the affair and comes to Nigel.

"Nigel Uno, I TOLD you that Numbah 362 was the conference room,_ waiting for you!_ And you're goofing off with..."

Fannie was eyeing at the adopted kid then she says, "You're goofing off with someone who doesn't give a crap about ANYTHING!"

Naruto glares at her. "Says the person who still reminisces on the past!"

"You're a bullcrap lair and manipulator! Nigel needs a role model, not YOU. C'mon, Nigel."

You can't miss her annoying Irish accent, for it was thick. And annoying.

Numbah 86 grabs Nigel's arm and pulls him away. Nigel fought back.

"C'mon, Fannie. It's his birthday."

"It's important, Nigel. C'mon!"

Nigel looks back at Naruto, who was chuckling to himself. Nigel sighs and says, "I'll be back."

"Whatever...", says Naruto, arms crossed.

Nigel sighs again as he leaves with Fannie, who was smirking when they both left. Naruto tossed his chair to a corner and screamed. He hated Fannie. He hated the Moon Base. He hated everyone who turned their backs on him...especially Nigel. He had to do something drastic. Something to make sure that what they did to him was wrong. Though, it will make Nigel hate him...Naruto didn't freakin' care. Not anymore. He pops his head out of the doorway, checking to see if the coast was clear, which it was, and he goes into the auditorium, where the sacred code module was being stored. It was a red circular object which contained the basic information (or boogers) of all of the former KND operatives, many of their secrets held inside of the sacred prize. If anything would have happened to it...all of the secrets it contained would be spilled, the whole KND organization would crumble and everyone-everything-would be destroyed. Naruto grabs it, of course, setting off the alarm system, so he curses and puts the code module into his bookbag and he dashed out of there without being seen. Several officers were running to the auditorium, brushing past Naruto, who looked so innocent, being oblivious to the affair. Naruto was headed to the rocket room, where their escape pods were. As he was going into one of them, he puts on a helmet and rocket suit, but he didn't notice Nigel, who came in saying, "Everyone, the code module-"

Nigel looks at Naruto, who nods to him with a smirk. "Brother? Where are you going? The module's missing."

"I know.", says Naruto.

Rachel, or Numbah 362, comes in when she saw Nigel. "Nigel, hurry! We have to-"

She glares at Naruto. "Ugh. Who let **him** in here...?"

"Nice to see you, too, Rachel."

It's Numbah 362 to you. And, Nigel, let's go."

"Yes, brother. Go with your little girlfriend."

"Rachel's not my girlfriend! You've met Lizzie. Help us."

"No WAY. Not after you left me."

"Why'd you come here if you don't wanna be here?!"

Naruto, shaking his head, laughs at both him and Rachel as he gets into one of the escape pods. "Oh, and Nigel. You might see me again. Powerful than ever."

He wiggles his bookbag in front of him with a grin as he jumps into the escape pod, pressing buttons to start it. Though, Nigel was trying to stop him, banging on the glass window, Rachel pulls him away as the escape pod blasts into space. Nigel groans into his hands as he saw his brother leaving him, like how Nigel left him a few years ago. As Rachel was too busy cheering up Nigel, Fannie bursts into the room with a scowl upon her face.

"I'm going to kill your brother! Where the hell is he?", asks Fannie in an angry tone of voice, scaring Rachel.

"You don't have to worry about him. He's gone.", says Nigel sadly.

"WHAT?! Well, we have to get him _back_!"

"Why?", asks Rachel hastily. "You don't even _like him!_"

"I know I don't! I don't about him! We checked out the surveillance cameras! He stole the code module!"


	2. Father and the Delightful Children

Inside of the escape pod, Naruto was thinking back to the time that he was adopted...

It was on a September day, lunchtime to be exact, and Naruto was only five at the time. He was running around, two bottles of pink Silly String in both hands, as he was laughing and running away from two elder shinobi, who both had Silly String upon their angry faces. Naruto didn't understood why the two elderly men were so upset with him. He wanted to have some fun. He wasn't _trying_ to hurt anyone. He needed a friend. As he was running from the yelling, angry men, he saw Iruka Umino, that scumbag teacher of his. He growls in disgust. Why was he here? Didn't he somewhere better to be? Or someone else to go bother? Naruto chuckles to himself.

_Sensei really needs a girlfriend badly._, thought the little five year old, but he stops as he saw two unfamiliar people with a young child next to them. What? Why were they here? Didn't they know how BORING this place was? He needed out. OUT. Now. His dumb ass let himself get reprehended by one of the shinobi that was chasing him. It was a pale man with a smirk on his face and some wrinkles on his lower eyes, who laughs at his success.

"YES! We've got you! Oh, lookie here! Your sensei is HERE.", says the older man.

The other man, who was light skinned with a goatee, high-fives his buddy as they head for Iruka, who was in a deep conversation with the English-accented parents of one. Iruka smiles.

"Well, WELL. Naruto. We were just talking about you.", says Iruka with a smirk.

"Huh?", says Naruto. "About what? And tell this IDIOT to put me down!"

The older man who had Naruto by the shirt collar, drops him to the ground, making him land on his butt, and laughs at him. Naruto got up and kicks him in the shin, making the old man scream in pain.

"NARUTO!", says Iruka, a caramel-colored man who was almost twenty, a scar across his nose and his brown hair tied into a small ponytail, yells at him. "Be respectful in front of our visitors."

"How the heck did they even know where this rathole WAS?", asks Naruto, already upset that his fun was already over.

Iruka groans and apologizes to the Uno family, who were still smiling. Mrs. Uno got on one knee to look at the young boy, who looked at her with disgust.

"What do YOU want?", asks Naruto.

She giggles and says hello to him politely, pinching his cheek. He growls and backs away from her. Iruka sighs.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what his problem is. All I know is that he can be...complicated with strangers."

_ Complicated? What does THAT mean?_

Naruto sticks his tongue at Iruka and looks at the boy, who was hiding behind his father, but waving at him. Naruto didn't trust him, nor the adults. Naruto had been by himself all of his life, so of COURSE, he had trust issues. Naruto shakes his head. "What's the big idea, dolphin head...?"

Iruka sighs and gets on his knees to look him in the eye as he told him that the Unos wanted to adopt him. Naruto staggers back.

"WHAT? Adopt me?! Are you NUTS?"

Naruto never knew who or where his parents were. Why did he need parents now?

"C'mon, Naruto. It's a VERY good thing."

"Yea, right! You dummies just wanna get RID of me."

"If we were to REALLY get rid of you, we'd-"

Iruka stopped for a minute. He didn't want to say what he REALLY want to say in front of this nice family. For they didn't know the whole story. Naruto was a pain, a menace, a headache. He did anything and everything just to get under peoples' skin, and they hated it. They needed to do something. And adoption was the only option. They COULD kill him, but what good would THAT do? Except made them go to Hell or jail for killing a child. Iruka grabs Naruto's arm, handing him off to the Unos, who were still smiling as they shook Iruka's hand. There was no turning back now. Naruto was going to America, against his will, but it was better than being in that hellhole they call a village. The boy extends his hand in front of Naruto to shake, but Naruto refused. He wasn't giving them a chance. Not yet.

Naruto let a tear come from his eye and as he lands in a unknown place, he quickly remembered that this was where Naruto was token back to. Naruto goes over to the Unos house. But, when he got close to knock on the door, he stopped and turned back around. Why go to a place where he wasn't wanted? If that was the case, he was better off back in Konoha. He groans and goes into the park, where he buries his face in his hands. This was hopeless. He was lost and miserable. He can't go back home. He can't go to Konoha. If he did, he'd kill everyone who'd turned their backs on him. Naruto slowly glares at the ground and slowly smirks. He had a plan. A good plan. Naruto leaves the park and goes to a neighborhood where he knew. He walks to a mansion with a smile upon his face. He knocks on the door and come sin when the door opens. He sat upon the comfy blue couch, leg crossed. When he saw who he was looking for, he stood up quickly to shake his hand. He was face to face with an all-black man with a pipe in his mouth, accompanied by five well-mannered children.


	3. The Gameplan

"Father," says Naruto with an ill-mannered smile spread upon his face. "Nice meeting you again."

"If you KND morons are here to arrest me, I'm basically retired.", says Father as he changes into his normal self. A pale dorkish-looking man, glasses too big on his face, a white and blue polka dotted bowtie tied upon his white buttoned shirt, along with his black slacks and matching dress shoes, which made him look like an ordinary dad, not like a 'cool' dad. Like his adopted dad. Naruto remembered when he and Nigel were both ten, Mister Uno had taken them to see _Despicable Me_ when it first came out in theaters, along with a few of Nigel's friends, Abigail Lincoln, who scared Naruto whenever she was upset but had a crush on her older sister, Cree, Kuki Sanban, who Naruto also liked but Wallabee Beetles, his frenemy, always tried to outbeat him for Kuki's affectations, and Hoagie Gilligan, who always intimated Naruto with his intelligence. Wallabee wasn't there at the time since he was grounded for fighting in school, which made Naruto smile since he got a chance to sit next to Kuki and had a good conversation with her. Kuki was also a native of Japan, which made him smile, and she was one of the many operatives in Nigel's Sector V that was actually NICE to him. She knew how it felt to be different from the others, so he was glad that someone understood him. Naruto shook his head to get rid of those stupid and pointless damn memories out of his damn head.

_Give it a rest, dammit!_, thought Naruto. _Your family and your past are basically fuckin' dead to you. Father is the only option you have left now._

"I have something that you might like.", says Naruto as he opens his orange bookbag to reveal the code module, which made Father's eyes lit up. As Naruto gave the code module slowly to Father, the fat girl with the pigtails, Constance, stopped him.

"Don't fall for it, Father.", she says, eyeing Naruto. "He might be working undercover for them still. Who knows if this is REAL."

"It IS real, you dumb ass. LOOK at it.", says the short blonde boy, whose name was Bruce. The girl with long brown hair, whose name was unknown, giggles as she looks at the code module. The boy with the football helmet, whose name was Lenny, took off the helmet, revealing his black skin and braces upon his teeth. He looks at the code module and at Naruto, with a smile. "Looks legit to me."

Naruto smiles at the kids who agreed with them but was waiting for Father's approval. Father was too busy looking at the sacred treasure with his pipe still in his mouth. He blows into his pipe, releasing a cloud of smoke and grins evilly. "Yes...YES. You've actually made my day today, Uzumaki."

Father rubs his hands together with glee and he holds on to the sacred code module and smiles to himself. David, the tall boy with brunette hair over his eyes, said to Father that they should keep a good eye on Naruto to make sure that he was legit and not an undercover spy. Father puts a hand on David's shoulder and says that Naruto was alright, for he knew the drama between him and Nigel, so the Delightful Children can calm down. David smiles and goes over to his brothers and sisters, who were questioning Naruto about his plans. Naruto smiles as he kicks his legs up upon the coffee table and looks at the unnamed girl, who was giggling flirtingly at him. Bruce rolls his eyes as he says, "Stop flirting with my sister, you ass."

Naruto laughs at Bruce as he stood up, bulking up at him, which intimated Bruce and made Lenny laugh. Constance groans.

"Do you even KNOW how this thing works?"

"Of COURSE I do, Connie! Watch."

Naruto presses some buttons, making the code module talk and buzz.

"Code module, give me the information on...Nigel Uno.", he says with a wicked smile.

The code module buzzed and said, Nigel Uno. Age fifteen. Works as a combat trainer on the Moon Base. Special skills: Computer analyzation, hand-to-hand combat, Leadership skills. Weaknesses: his girlfriend, lower body strength, peer pressure..."

As the code module was listing Nigel's basic information, the Delightful Children were in awe. Lenny was the first to speak.

"W-wow.", he only managed to say.

David and Bruce nod in agreement but Constance was the only one in denial. She shook her head and said, "Big deal."

Bruce said, "We know most of Nigel Uno's weaknesses. That's a start."

"Yea, but not the whole Moon Base."

The unnamed girl twirled a long lock of hair as she was gushing over Naruto. "Maybe he can take us to the Moon Base. You know, since he worked there. He should know the ins and outs."

"Yea, but I think that they know about the module already.", Naruto says. "Besides, they kinda hate me there. And...I don't wanna be near Naruto."

The unnamed girl kisses Naruto on the cheek and holds on to his hand. "You'll help us, right? Those KND scumbags are damn garbage when it came to you."

David nods. "You're our family now."

Naruto looks over the five children who were looking at him with false smiles, which Naruto would never had recognize, and Father, who was all-pitch black again. Naruto wasn't sure if he should tag along with them. He couldn't even go to his own adopted PARENTS' home, let alone beg Father to keep him. Naruto shook his head and hugs Father and the Delightful Children. He can't turn back now. He was in too deep. He can't go back to Konoha; he can't go back to his adopted parents. And he was damn sure that he can't go back to the Moon Base. He was pretty sure that not only Fannie, but Rachel and Nigel, mostly Nigel, would be highly pissed off at him as well. Naruto closes his eyes and asks Father if he could have a minute to himself. Father nods as he shows him to a single bedroom. Naruto thanks Father as he sits on the naked bed, burying his face with his hands as he thought about how his whole life was crumbling before him. Naruto didn't mean to make such a big deal; he just wanted a friend. Just one friend would've been nice, but all of his friends stabbed him in the back. Including Nigel, the one he thought he could trust. He lays on his back and sighs, but quickly sat up as there was a knock on the door, making Naruto sigh a breath of relief. He almost thought he was going to get arrested. He opens it to see the unnamed girl, who stood on her toes to kiss him on the lips. Naruto stood back a bit and looks her in the eyes. She smiles at him as she wraps her arms around her neck, his hands holding on to her hips as they kissed again but she quickly gets off of him when they heard the stairs. She shyly smiles as she goes into her room while Bruce looks at the both of them with confusion but shakes his head as he goes into his room. Naruto goes into his new room, embarrassed and in love. But, what about Kuki? And Cree? Naw. Cree was too old for him. And Wally can have Kuki. He was in love with the unnamed girl (who I should give a name BTW). Naruto later asks Bruce how old were they. Bruce said fifteen but questioned why did he need to know this information. Naruto told him that he was just curious. He also wanted to know how they ended up with Father, but he knew that Bruce already hated him, so he kept his mouth shut, closing the door behind him as he drifts off into his daydreams. When he was about to fall asleep, his beeper goes off. The orange and black beeper Nigel gave when he decided to join him to work for the Moon Base. Which was a mistake, on Naruto's part. When he saw Nigel's name on the Caller ID, he wanted to ignore it but he knew he shouldn't want to. Though, he knew Nigel was going to be on his dick about stealing the code module, but he didn't care. He rolls his eyes as he answers it.

"If you're going to bitch me-"

"Why you do it then?"

"Because to teach YOU a lesson!"

"Some lesson!"

"Who CARES what you think! You guys all hate me so what's the point?"

"Dude, you didn't have to do this! Fannie's already got all of the former sectors together to hunt you down. Give it up."

"And run back to your puny ass squadron? HA! No damn way! I'm better off with Father."

"Fa-"

Naruto hangs up before Nigel got to say anything else. He was done with everything and everyone else. Now it's time to make a name for himself by himself.


	4. Calling All Units

"We're screwed..! We're SO screwed!", says Rachel as she was pacing back and forth in the auditorium. Fannie was already angry from the whole ordeal, so she went up to her and yelled, "Numbah 362! We don't need any more stress from any more damn idiots!"

Rachel staggers back, hiding behind Nigel, who glares at Fannie for being mean to Rachel. If it was up to him, Rachel would be the leader still, not Fannie. Rachel suddenly calmed down and glared at Fannie, who was getting scared herself. Rachel comes towards her, a frown upon her face, and she yells at Fannie for not doing her job.

"Listen, _Fannie_. I'm doing my best to keep my end of the fuckin' bargain. YOU should've kept an eye on Naruto and made SURE nothing happened to that damn code module! Didn't we tell you to beef up the security!"

"S-security wasn't the p-problem. Naruto was the problem! He was a problem from day ONE. S-so you can't blame me. B-blame Nigel!"

Rachel looks at Nigel with a smirk and back to Fannie, her smirk on her face still. "Why are you stuttering there, Fan? Huh? Are you..._afraid_, Fannie?"

"I-"

"Are you afraid of being fired?"

"N-no, I-"

"Look at her. Stuttering like a prissy bitch."

Rachel rolls her eyes and says, "Give me a damn break, Fannie, and GET BACK TO WORK! Find Naruto's location! Beef up security! Get all of the sectors! STAT!"

Fannie ran out of there then Rachel faces Nigel. "Nigel. Come with me. We need an army."

"You mean..."

"Yep. Call up Sector V. This is a suicide mission. Why? It's Father that we're dealing with and we might die."

"I've heard, though, that Father has been keeping a low profile."

"From who? Naruto? Ha! Father wouldn't just retire like THAT. He's planning something now that Naruto had captured his attention."

"I'm sorry for this, 362. I knew convincing Naruto to come work for us was a bad idea. He still had a chip on his shoulder when he got here."

"Why did he come if he didn't want to be there? He's a-"

"DON'T. Say it...please. I know. He was upset with me for leaving him to work here a few years ago. I thought that bringing him up here would mend our relationship, but I guess...*sigh*…I'm sorry, Rach. I just..."

Nigel buried his face in his hands and sat on an empty chair, sobbing to himself, while Rachel rubs on his back, comforting him. Nigel looked up at her and smiled. He slowly gets up and hugs her gently then the does the most unmistakable thing ever. Nigel kisses Rachel. Realizing what he had done, Nigel pulls away from Rachel, who was feeling the same way. They looked at each other awkwardly and Rachel breaks the silence. Rachel clears her throat and says, "You should call Sector V."

"Rachel, I'm-"

"CALL Sector V...please, Nigel."

Rachel leaves Nigel by himself while Nigel kicks his chair over and groans. How will he ever explain THIS bullshit to Lizzie? She'll never forgive him. Or probably kill Rachel. If not both.

* * *

"Ugh. Are we DONE yet?"

"Not until you fully grasp your suit's power."

Naruto groans as he was training with Father to control the element-suit Father had made him wear. The suit was an all-black one-piece with a ninja-like mask, and the gloves were fingerless. The point of the suit was for Naruto to grasp the basic elements, as his new powers, but Naruto was getting frustrated with training that he was considering giving up, but he knew that if he were to do that, Father's going to seek revenge on him, so he sucked it up like a big kid. Though, he didn't wanna. He had to. He was fifteen. It was his birthday. He needed some fun. Some change. Father said that Naruto should take a break and had left the backyard. Naruto sighs as he sits on a red and white lawn chair. He breathes in and blows an accidental stream of fire up in the air. He covers his mouth and was about to go and tell Father, but he didn't. Naruto smiles to himself. At least he got ONE element down. Three more to go. Earth, water, and air. Naruto stretches his arms in the air and bends his sides from side to side. He was startled by the unnamed girl, who tapped upon his shoulder, accidently scaring him and burning her finger since the suit was set on fire mode. He turns and says, "Sorry...um...what was your name again?"

The unnamed girl looks at her feet and shakes her head. "Sorry I scared you."

Naruto shakes his head. "No problem."

The unnamed girl stood in front of him, smiling shyly. Naruto asks her what was her name again, but she giggles and told him not to worry about it. "I'm a background character. No worries."

"No. I need to know your name, or else you'll be uncredited."

Naruto bends his neck down a bit to kiss her, but she pulls away when she heard footsteps. Feeling hurt, Naruto was about to ask her what's the matter, but he saw Bruce and automatically knew the answer. She waves at her brother and Naruto before going back into the mansion. Bruce looked back at his sister but glared at Naruto.

"I don't know what's with you two, but I don't want you near my sisters."

Naruto squints at Bruce and says, "Constance, I'll stay away from, but...your other sister...she's..."

"Keep L-"

Bruce closed his mouth for a minute and glares at Naruto, who was a few inches taller than him. "She's none of your concern!"

Bruce turns to leave. Naruto shakes his head and says, "I'll find out what her name is!"

Bruce, however, ignored him and gave him the middle finger.

Naruto chuckled.

At least he knew her name starts with an L.


	5. The Return of Sector V

"Do we really have to go after him? He can burn in Hell for all we care!"

"Wally, shut up! We have to get the code module back from him!"

"Abigail, you're a nuisance!"

"Says the person who can't spell...I'm surprised you're in high school with us."

"What was that?!"

"You heard me."

"Say it to my FACE, Lincoln!"

"Will you be quiet?! We need to focus."

"Focus on YOUR brother betraying us."

"Wally, I'll hurt you. Keep it up!"

Wally, Abigail and Nigel were all arguing about how to reprimand Naruto and get the code module back from Father and the Delightful Children while Hoagie was flying the newest version of their old airplane while Kuki was covering her ears, so she can keep from crying, for it irked her when her friends fought. It irked her even more when she heard about Naruto going rogue. She thought that he liked them, that he liked her. Guess she was wrong. Kuki interlaced her fingers and sniffled softly. Hoagie turned his head to yell at his friends for being loud, for he couldn't concentrate on his flying, but he looked sympathetic when he glanced at a sad Kuki, who's the youngest member at only fourteen.

"C'mon, dude, cheer up. We'll get him back-", says Hoagie as he was trying to be the mature fifteen year old genius in the group.

"And kill him! Kill him for meddling with the KND!", says Wally with a wide grin on his face, making Abigail, the oldest at sixteen, slap him on the back of his Aussie head. "Ouch! The hell, Abigail?"

"Look at how you're makin' Kuki feel, you idiot! Can you care about anyone else's damn feelings for once?"

"No offense to Kuki here, but Naruto deserves to die. End. Of. Story."

"Shut up, Wally!", says Kuki, finally. "Just...shut up already, please..."

Wally looks at her with confusion and hurt. "Why should I when it's TRUE? Naruto-"

"Didn't deserved THIS. None of this! Nigel, you shouldn't have left him! I know you were trying to help out your parents, but you should have token him with you, so he wouldn't be lonely."

"That's what-"

"You tried to do. I know. But, it backfired. *Sigh*….I wish things were normal again."

"Me too.", says Hoagie, looking past the clouds. "Normality isn't our thing, I guess."

"I know.", says Nigel. "Have you got his location yet, Numbah 2?"

"Ye...yea. Got it now, boss."

"Good; he needs to pay.", says Wally.

Abigail nods and goes to look over Hoagie's shoulder to see his exact location. "Scumbag's still at Father's mansion. Think he's retired like he said?"

"Who? Father retired? Nah...that can't happened."

"Yea, since Naruto the dumb ass just got his attention.", sneered Wallabee.

"Wally, be quiet, will ya?", says Abigail.

Wally rolls his eyes and sits back.

Wallabee, at fourteen years old, had always been jealous of Naruto ever since he was introduced to the group when they were ten years old. Naruto didn't like anyone in the group at first, but his feelings changed when he saw Kuki, who was the youngest at nine at the time. When she saw him for the first time, she welcomed him with wide arms and her signature bright smile. Naruto liked her more when he found out that she was Japanese, like him, but Wallabee made it a point to tell him, in front of everyone, that Kuki was off-limits. Abigail and Hoagie had snickered while Nigel rolled his eyes and showed Naruto to his bedroom, which he wanted to share with Naruto since they were adopted brothers. Wallabee didn't like the fact that his leader invited his dumb brother over to be part of the crew, but he had to suck it up.

Thinking about that now made Wallabee want to throw up. He wanted to knock Naruto's lights out, but he knew that Kuki would never forgive him. He had to calm down. Calm down before he got his ass kicked out. As Hoagie safely landed the airplane on top of the roof of Father's mansion, Wallabee, unsurprisingly, was the first person to get out of the plane, a wide smile upon his face. Abigail, right behind him, rolls her eyes as she was armed with her blue and red colored rifle wrapped behind her back. Shrugging his shoulders, Nigel steps on the roof with uncertainty. Uncertainty that they'll get the code module back and uncertainty that they'll make it out alive, now that Naruto was on the team, and Nigel knew how much of a kick-ass recruit he was. When trouble came, Naruto didn't hold back. That's what he liked about his brother. His stability. He missed it so much. He knew he should've been a better brother, but his family came first. And Fannie also scared him. Speaking of which, he had to fix things with Rachel. Kissing her was a mistake. And he knew that if Lizzie were to find out...good God, she'll explode. Though he loved her, her anger was too much to handle alone. Sometimes, it surprised him that Naruto could handle her anger so easily well. Maybe he had someone with the same thing as Lizzie. Nigel shook his head. Naruto couldn't have had a love back there in his village. Everyone despised him, for reasons, Nigel didn't know but wanted to find out. Nigel was armed with a red laser as he made a hole at the bottom of his feet for the crew to go into the mansion without being spotted. Hoagie was armed with x-ray vison goggles so he can detect Naruto, while Wally and Kuki were armed with num-chuks. As they were inside, Nigel signals his troop to tiptoe. As they were closing in on one of the doors, Nigel puts a finger to his lips. He presses his ear to the door and heard soft whispers. He nods his head and counts to three silently before kicking the door open.

"Freeze! Naruto, put your..."

Nigel stops as he sees his adopted brother kissing the unnamed girl in his new bedroom. Naruto groans as he sees the old KND troop. Wallabee was making an exaggerating gagging sound while wrapping his hands around his throat, making Abigail laugh and Hoagie was just standing there, mouth agape. Kuki, however, was the most hurt. Kuki turned to leave and Abigail chased after her. Naruto stood up, wearing nothing but a black tank-top and matching sweatpants, revealing some muscles, while the girl, whom Naruto found out later her name was Lily, sat on his bed, angry that the KND teens interrupted their make-out session. Wearing an all-white halter dress, she was looking at Naruto, who had a grin upon his face.

"Nigel. Hoagie. Kuki. Wallabee. And Abigail. How nice to see you idiots again."

"Just give us back the module, Naruto, and we'll leave.", says Nigel.

"HA. Think I'll let you off THAT easily? You guys think I'm as dumb as Wally here."

Wallabee was about to kill him but Hoagie held him back. He finally calmed down and huffed.

"Naruto, give up. And come home please.", says Nigel. "I miss you."

Naruto chuckled softy then laughed out loud. "You think that'll CHANGE what YOU did? NOPE!"

Naruto interlaced his fingers and the black suit started to appear upon his body, making Nigel and the others stare. Naruto smirks as he looks at everyone's idiotic faces. "You had your chance, Nigel Uno. Now's my turn."

Naruto inhales and blows a stream of fire at the KND crew. And that was all.


	6. Chaos and Weirdness

Nigel Uno was the first one to slowly open his eyes, but quickly regretted the decision. All around him was pitch darkness. Nothing but darkness, but when he got up slowly and walked around, he bumped into some metal bars. Nigel rubs his nose and swears to himself. Where was he? Where were his section? Why was he here? Why wasn't he at home? Why was he asking so many damned questions? He didn't know; he didn't know. Nigel shakes his head and grasps the bars, groaning mostly to himself. Since he WAS alone. Or was he? He clamps his mouth shut. He shouldn't make too much noise. Lizzie doesn't need to be a widow today. Nigel sighs to himself as he awaits his punishment, but he can't die. He needs to save the others, to save Naruto, to save the Moon Base. Good God, why can't he be a normal teenager? Was it too much to ask...? Yes, yes it was. Nigel sits in a corner until the lights came on, making him nearly blind. He hisses as he tries to shield his eyes from the light, but he remembered his sunglasses and laughed to himself until he saw Father, who was his normal self, come close to him, with Naruto on his left and Bruce on his right. Father smirks as he says, "Well, well. The great and powerful Nigel Uno sitting near my feet. How GREAT is this day? Welcome to our little dungeon, Mister Uno. Make yourself comfortable. ARE you comfortable, Nigel?"

"Sure, I'm comfortable that you stole my own brother from me. Thank you for your concern, dear Father."

"Don't talk to Father like that, you scumbag!", says Bruce, but Father sneered.

"Bruce. Be a good boy and calm down."

"Yes, Father."

Naruto was snickering behind Father.

"Have something to laugh about?", asks Bruce angrily. "If so, laugh at my face...!"

"If you two don't STOP...", says Father, but sighs. "Nigel, if you don't mind...we'd like to make...a compromise."

"If it's what I'm thinking then you can kiss my ass, Father."

"No one can take you seriously with that stupid British accent, you dunce.", says Naruto, crossing his arms like a cool kid.

"And if celebrating your _birthday _as a villain isn't satisfying to you-"

"Speaking of my birthday...THANKS for the reminder. THIS is a big moment. Thank you, Father, for giving me a GREAT birthday."

Nigel drops his jaw. "I thought I was doing a good job! _I_ brought YOU a cake! I remembered your birthday...! I was THERE...for you. Sorry for leaving but that doesn't mean that-"

He stopped. He heard screaming. Familiar screaming. His heart stops. Lizzie?

"Is that..."

"You mean your ugly and annoying girlfriend being held captive by Constance and Lenny...?", says Naruto with a smirk. "Then..yea."

Nigel growls as he tries to lunge towards his brother, but something stopped him. Naruto smirks.

"Something _wrong_, dear brother...?"

Nigel shakes his head. "I'm not going to let you distract me, Naruto. I need to get Lizzie."

As Nigel tries to escape, Naruto sticks his leg out, which turned into a tree root, and tripped Nigel, making him hit himself on the head. Nigel looks at Naruto's leg and shuttered. That new suit was creeping him out. He wanted to know what was made into that suit. How was he doing THIS? Nigel opens the bars and ran out of there, to the voice, to Lizzie. As he goes into an empty room, he sees a wooden chair with a tape recorder on it. Recordings of Lizzie's screams were playing on repeat. SHIT. This was a trap. AND it was dark again. Nigel swears but was surrounded by Naruto clones. All of them were smirking at him. Nigel didn't know which was which, so he tries to punch one of them, but Naruto blew a stream of fire at him, but Nigel ducks and hits him in the face, making that clone disappear. Nigel groans. Naruto (or the Narutos) all laugh at him. Nigel tires to punch another one, but Naruto blows a stream of water, pushing Nigel against the wall hardly. Nigel spits out some water and moans in pain. How can he tell which one was which? Naruto wasn't THAT smart...or was he? Nigel shakes his head. This is stupid. No more playing games. One Naruto blows a stream of air and spins him around while the other Naruto throws a rock at his back and wraps him in tree bark. Nigel yells at Naruto, commanding him to let him go or else he'll take him to Fannie and Rachel. Nigel winces when he says Rachel. He still had to talk to her about that kiss. Nigel tries to struggle but the bark was hard against his skin, cutting him a few times. Nigel sighs and stops. The water Naruto disappears but the real Naruto remains, smirking at his stupid adopted brother.

"You see this, Nigel..? Payback. Payback for all of the hurt and abuse...YOU GUYS had made me suffer! But, you don't care. Nope. Not at all. Go to HELL!"

Naruto blows a stream of fire but Nigel runs off until he was grabbed by Abigail, who was sore and holding on to her side, groaning. "What happened to you?"

"Constance learned karate. I'm fine."

"Abigail, maybe I should-"

"Nigel, I'm fine. What happened? I heard screaming."

"Naruto lured me into a trap."

"Oh."

Nigel and Abby saw a door open, Wally running out of there with a red and white football helmet in his hands, grinning as he ran.

"Get your ass back here, Beetles!", yelled David as he was chasing Wally with a person with a paper bag over their face. Wally musta unmasked Lenny. Bugger. Nigel shakes his head and asks Abigail where are the others.

"I think that Kuki is with that girl...and Hoagie's with Bruce."

"Let's get them before something happens to 'em."

Abigail nods as they ran into a room where a girl with science goggles and electrical wires in her hands was torturing Kuki with shock therapy. Torture shock therapy. Kuki's long black hair was frazzled and she looked as if she was crying, which she was. Abigail kicks the wires out of the girl's (Lily's) hands, nearly hurting herself, and pushed the girl. She grabs a crying Kuki, who stops and hugs Abby, and ran out with her and Nigel. As they ran, an electrical wire wraps around Abigail ankle and brings her to the floor! She was being dragged by Lily, who was laughing too loudly. Nigel and Kuki turned their heads and grabbed Abigail's hands, but Lily was stronger than they thought.

"Guys, don't worry about me. Find Hoagie!", says Abigail before she disappears with Lily.

Kuki sighs as she cries again, but Nigel comforts her.

"Thanks, Nigel. *Sigh*...I miss our group."

"Me too. Let's get the module."

"I don't think so."

Kuki and Nigel looked at each other.

They weren't alone.

"Naruto, give it up already! You're red-handed!", says Nigel, angrily.

"Naruto, please come back home. We miss you.", says Kuki, softly.

Then, something brushed towards Nigel's feet. A pair of familiar brown goggles. Hoagie. Nigel picks them up and stares at them, growling in frustration. "What did you do to him?!"

"Relax...he's with Bruce."

"You're a coward for not showing yourself."

"And make you satisfied..? Nope."

"C'mon! Give us the module and we'll leave you alone!"

"Sure, like leaving me alone didn't bring me here in the first place...!"

Kuki holds on to Nigel's hand. "Maybe we should let him go..."

"And let them WIN...? Nope! Can't do that, Kuki."

Naruto chuckles. "Listen to the lady, Nigel. You'd listen to Lizzie..."

"Nigel...? Nigel, help me!", says a frightened Lizzie.

"That's another trick, isn't it?", asks Nigel, skeptical.

"Is it...?"

Nigel growls, but Kuki tries to calm him down.

"Let go of her, Naruto, or you'll be sorry..!"

"He's scaring me...Nigel."

"Don't worry, Liz. I'm coming."

Nigel runs into another room with Kuki where there was laughter, Naruto's laughter, flowing in the area. Then, Lizzie, dressed in black lacy underwear and Naruto's old orange jacket, who has gotten skinner from over the years, was pushed to the floor. Nigel runs to her, arms wrapped around her sobbing body.

"Lizzie...! What...", started Nigel, but he couldn't speak.

"He...made me do...things..."

"Did he rape you...?"

Kuki gasps and covers her mouth. Unable to move. Lizzie, quivering, nods her head and covers her face with her hands. Nigel kisses her softly and growls.

"Naruto...! You'll pay!"

Naruto, stepping out of the darkness, smiles. "What...? I thought it was okay...'cause you know...your thing with Rachel."

"Numbah 362 is my superior!"

"Not from your body language."

"What is he-", says Lizzie, but stops when she sees Naruto, hiding behind her boyfriend.

"Nothing, baby. You liar...!"

"If I'm a liar...then explain to me...why'd you kiss her?"


	7. Optical Illusions

Kuki gapes at her leader. She had always dreamed of Rachel and Nigel being together as a couple! She just never told anyone.

"You kissed RACHEL?", she screams in joy, but suddenly remembers Lizzie, standing right there. Lizzie, looking shocked but also pissed, grabs her boyfriend by the front of his red sweater collar after zipping up Naruto's stupid orange jacket, glaring at him, but Naruto pulls the back of her, calming her down. Baffled, Nigel looks at the both of them and says, "I-I don't know what you're talking about..!"

"Nigel...", says Naruto in a accusing tone, smirking. "You shouldn't lie to your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend you raped...!", says Nigel.

"Nigel Uno, you better tell me what happened or else...I'll kill you and her!", says Lizzie in an angry tone.

Nigel gulps. He knew that this had to happen eventually. He just didn't expect it to happen NOW.

"It was an accident...I...I was upset that Naruto left, so out of purpose...I kissed her. I'm sorry, Liz."

Then, the weirdest thing happened. Lizzie was laughing. Not crying. LAUGHING! At him! What was she experiencing? Denial? Fear? Hysteria? Nigel was getting hysterical himself. Nigel tries to calm her down, but she disappears. Through the smoke, a girl with a pink bow took her place. Dammit! The unnamed girl (Lily) took her place! This was a trap! Nigel growls at Naruto. Angry that he used his girlfriend to bait him into a trap and angry at himself for falling for it in the first place.

"How...how...", Nigel was trying to speak, but words fail him.

Naruto chuckles and Lily holds his hand. "You think I'd ever be near HER? Please, Nigel. The girl looks like she has rabies."

"You take that back!", screams Nigel, as he tries to lunge at him, but his feet were stuck to the ground, covered in quicksand. Nigel panics as he was sinking. "Kuki, help!"

"I'm coming!", says Kuki, but something hits her on the head, making her unconscious and someone drags her by the feet, taking her away.

"Nooooo!", screams Nigel, struggling to break free, but it was difficult.

It's quicksand. Quicksand was difficult to avoid.

"Alright, man. You win. Just give me back my friends!"

"No. Not until I get what I want."

"You already got what you want, man! What MORE do you want?", says Nigel, struggling. "Power? Fame? Fortune?"

"You know what I want.", says Naruto as he holds on to Lily's hand, disappearing. Leaving Nigel stuck in quicksand knee-deep. But, luckily, the sand disappears and Nigel left out of the haunted room, trying to find his friends. Trying to find Naruto. Trying to find Father. Find Father and murder him for taking his adopted brother away from him. But, Nigel stops in his tracks, thinking. Naruto didn't WANT to be the bad guy. Right? He just was upset that Nigel left. Maybe if Nigel were to go home. Home to his parents. Will it make Naruto finally happy? No. It probably was too late to change all of that crap. Nigel blows as he was still standing, surprisingly. He slowly gets on his knees and screams.

"Naruto...! You win...! I get you now...! I get you now...You just want a friend."

Nigel sighs but looks up as he hears applause.

"Well done, Nigel Uno.", says a familiar voice.

Father.

Father comes close, his black exterior mocking him, and gets into Nigel's face with a vengeance. Nigel can feel the intensity of the force between them and it was cold. Cold like Father. Or cold like Nigel. He shakes his head. How on Earth could he be cold? He was cold about leaving Naruto. THAT'S how. Nigel sneers and pushes Father away from him. Which only made Father angrier. Big mistake. Father growls and grabs the front of Nigel's shirt, pulling him close to his face, making Nigel smell his smoky breath.

"You...think you're better than US, Mister Uno? HUH?", he yells as he throws Nigel against the wall. "You were supposed to be mine from the beginning! But, now that I've got your brother...it makes us MORE powerful than ever."

"Naruto is NOT some kind of prize, Father. When I find my friends, you're DONE."

"Oh, dear Nigel. You're as reckless as you are...SO stupid. You're so unaware that you're in a trap."

"Yes. Naruto TRAPPED me too many times today!"

Father softly chuckles before disappearing into the darkness, leaving Nigel confused and unaware of his laughter. What was Father exactly planning? For the first time in ages, Nigel was actually afraid. Then, he jumps to the sound of his own communicator. Growling, he answers it, but was stunned when he heard Rachel's voice. He was also stunned that she called HIM. After what happened between them earlier. Nigel hesitantly says, "H-hello...?"

"Nigel, what the hell were you UP to? I thought you were taking care of the Naruto situation!"

"I am-"

"Well, why is he HERE?"

"I can...what?!"

How did he get to the Moon Base?

"How did he get to the Moon Base?"

"You tell ME, since you were doing God knows WHAT!"

"Stop yelling at me, Rach!"

Rachel groans as she says, "Look. Get your damn ass up here, will ya? I don't wanna face him alone. Well, Fannie will have his ass, but still. I don't trust her. You know how irrational she can be at times..."

"At times...?"

"You know.", she says as she chuckles. "Please, Nigel. We need you here."

The sincerity in her tone made Nigel shiver. Did Rachel have feelings of some sort?

"Um. Rach. Remember this morning...?"

"If you're gonna ask me about what happened, don't. I don't wanna talk about it, ok?"

"Sorry."

Then, there was a crash in the background.

"Nigel. PLEASE come. We-"

Rachel was cut off, making Nigel growl. Naruto. He was ruining Nigel's life. At first, Nigel felt horrible for leaving his brother. Now, Naruto was taking this way too far. If Naruto did anything to harm Rachel...Nigel stops himself. No. He shouldn't think about the outcomes. Not yet. Nigel still had to find his team and get them to the Moon Base. As he tried to leave, he opens the front door and nearly bumps into Hoagie, who was standing there, smiling at his commander. Nigel slowly looks around him, his Sector V, all four of them, unharmed but upset.

"W-what...", asks Nigel.

"Flukes.", says Wally. "Bunch of fuckin' flukes!"

"They were all decoys.", says Hoagie, ignoring Wally's usual sailor cursing.

Abby rolls her eyes. "They tried to distract us while going up to the Moon Base. Bastards..."

"Can we KILL them now?", says Wally, angrily.

Kuki, however, was the only one who was silent.

Apparently, she still had feelings for Naruto.

Nigel says, "They're at the Moon Base. Wow. Naruto couldn't be...THAT smart, can he?"

"No way!", says Hoagie, angry.

"Well, he managed to outsmart YOU, Hogarth.", jokes Wally. "And YOU'RE the smartest out of all of US."

Hoagie tried to chase Wally, but he got tired quickly. Nigel slaps his forehead and groans. "Will you two quit acting like dumb asses and let's get a move on!"

Sector V went to the plane. As Hoagie was flying, Kuki snuck over to Nigel, tapping upon his shoulder.

"So, did you REALLY kiss her?", whispers Kuki. "Rachel?"

Nigel sighs. "It was an accident."

"Don't worry; I'll won't tell. I'd like to see you and Rachel together. You two would make a cute couple."

Nigel blushes as Kuki sat down. Wally, who was always nosy, asks loudly, "What were you TWO talkin' 'bout!?"

Nigel groans and throws his shoe at him. "Shut up, Wally!"

Wally ducks and laughs, but Abigail, being the oldest, slaps him on the back of his head and yells, "Will you ever grow UP?"

"Never! Young forever!"

"Numbah 2, will you speed it so Wally can shut up?", says Nigel, annoyed.

Hoagie picks up the pace while Nigel was stuck on his thoughts.

Rachel. He'd hope she was okay...


	8. The Finale

The terrible trip to the Moon Base was finally OVER! After hours of Wallabee's idiotic rambling about killing Naruto, they finally land upon the moon and they all got out of the plane, weapons in hand. They go inside the treehouse upon the moon, which is the main base, and they scan their surroundings. Nigel signals them to go in and search for clues. His allies nod, all of them splitting up. Wally left with Hoagie while Abby and Kuki left together, making Nigel search solo. It was ok, for he was the leader and the leaders **always** go solo. It was the normality of the role. As he walks through the hallways, he sees no one manning down the fort. He guesses that Naruto got to them first. He shudders at the possible though of his former comrades being dead. He shouldn't think nor feel that way. No way in hell that he was going to let his adopted brother win. Not this time. Nigel goes into one of the Moon Base's control rooms, only to see an angry Fannie swearing at Bruce, who had one of the Moon Base's newest weapons that Hoagie was emailing them about and was working on, which was a newer generation of stun-guns, and Nigel was more upset that he was face-to-face with Bruce and not Naruto. Though, he were to be face to face with him, he'd think of some other type of optical illusion, confusing the hell out of him again, and it made his brain hurt just thinking about it. Fannie glances at Nigel, making a face, and Bruce turns around, smirking at him.

"How is it...that no matter what I do...I run into you KND bastards...?", says Bruce as he smirks while pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can't give us a break, can you?"

"Not until the world is safe from you idiots...", says an angry Nigel.

"Yea, uh, hi, Nigel.", says Fannie sarcastically. "Uh, do you mind HURRYING IT UP so I get back to doing MY job?!"

Nigel growls and says, "Numbah 86, I'm doing the best I can. Chill out."

Fannie glares at me and blows. "I'll chill out when I'm READY."

Nigel shakes his head as he kicks the stun-gun out of Bruce's hand, making him cringe, and Nigel caught it on time before it hit on the ground and accidently hit anyone, including the annoyingly aggravating Fannie. "You guys are done, Bruce. Let go of F-Numbah 86!"

"Or else, you'll...?"

Nigel thought about it and looks at Fannie, who was worried for the first time in years. Nigel catches her eye and nods to her, indicating that he has a plan. Fannie secretly smiles while Bruce was distracted by Nigel.

"I'll arrest you."

"Stop. You've tried too MANY times to stop us in the past-"

"And yet, you scum manage to submerge into the land-"

"For good reasons!"

"In which you idiots follow the leader-"

"I'm a good leader!"

"Yea, a good leader that let his hostage escape."

"I never-"

Bruce turns to see Fannie gone. Shit. She escaped as he was rambling with Nigel. Bruce threw a tantrum while Nigel uppercuts him, making him fall down backwards and he groans in pain, while Nigel ran off to catch up to Fannie, who he bumped into. He got up slowly and says sorry, but Fannie, being the prissy bitch she was, huffs at him. Nigel rolls his eyes.

_ So much for a thank you..._

Nigel asks if she had seen Rachel. Fannie blows.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. What is it with you and her?"

"Nothing! She's my boss and I want to make sure she's ok."

"_I'm_ your boss, remember?"

"Yea. Being my boss REALLY got me through in life."

"Are _you_ saying that this is MY fault?"

"Uh, YEA, since YOU were supposed to keep a good lookout on the code module! Now Naruto and the Delightful Children know our SECRETS!"

"Blah, blah, blah, Nigel! Shut up, will ya?!"

Fannie storms off, making Nigel think if Fannie was jealous of Rachel. Knowing Fannie, she'll never admit it. Never. Nigel follows Fannie, making sure she doesn't do nothing stupid. ALSO knowing Fannie...she is reckless. Like Wallabee. Nigel wonders why didn't they just go out already since they were so much alike. Annoying. Easily irritable. Foreign landers. But, unlike Fannie, Wallabee is an idiot. Nigel sighs as he follows his 'leader' until they heard a girl screaming. Nigel recognized it. Rachel...! She was in trouble.

"C'mon, Fannie. It's Rachel.", says Nigel as he drags his leader by the arm and went to the main room where combat practice was held, but Fannie held her ground. She didn't budge. Nigel was glaring at her, feeling both hurt and confused. Was Fannie REALLY this SELFISH?

"Fannie, what the hell? This is RACHEL here! We need to save her!"

"Think about this, Nigel. You're dealing with the Delightful Children. They have tricks up their sleeves."

Fannie's right. Nigel thought of the maniac house a few hours ago and shuddered. He HATED optical illusions. Especially if he knew that NARUTO was behind it all. He shudders again and shakes his head. Nigel stood to one side of the door, Fannie on the other side, and they stood silent. Fannie whispers, "Nigel, I don't have a weapon!"

"Fannie, your fists are your weapons. Aren't you a black belt?"

"Yea. That doesn't count."

"It counts when you're with us."

Nigel smiles at her, making her smile shyly as Nigel was signaling when to bust down the door. Nigel nods after he pressed one ear to the door, checking to see if there was any noise, which was the sound of muffling. Rachel's mouth must be taped shut. Nigel counts to three in his head as he stands in front of the door. When he got to three, he kicks the door down, the stun-gun he took from Bruce in his hands and yells, "FREEZE!"

Fannie stood next to him, her fists up in the air, but their faces were drained when they saw Rachel tied to a chair, her mouth taped, and tears in her eyes as Father was standing there, all five children with him, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Where WAS he? Nigel shakes his head. He didn't care about Naruto anymore; he cared more about Rachel. Maybe he DID had feelings for Rachel, but what about Lizzie? Shiiiit. He STILL has to tell her about it. He didn't want to be unfaithful for TOO long. It'll kill him. Literally. Nigel shakes his head. "Let go of Numbah 362! And what did you do to my brother?"

Father chuckles. "We took GREAT care of him..."

"WHERE IS HE?"

As Nigel was talking to them, Fannie was quietly cutting the ropes, trying to free her leader before someone caught her.

"Naruto...he's not...here."

"Father, stop talking in riddles!"

"Father is saying that we dumped your stupid brother.", says Bruce.

All of the children, except for Lily, who was staring at her white and pink tennis shoes, saddened, were laughing together. Nigel growls. "You USED my brother to get to us! You're TWISTED!"

David, who had his shaggy bangs shaved so his hair wouldn't cover his eyes anymore, laughs at Nigel's stupidity. "Can't you see, Nigel? Your brother was the perfect _idiot _who could help us GET what we want. Our first plan was YOU, but Naruto was dumb enough to fall for our trap..."

"I can't...well, actually, I CAN believe it.", says Nigel, looking at Fannie freeing Rachel. "You hurt him...more than I have..."

Father comes close to Nigel. "You see, Nigel...I have a...way of getting what I want-"

He turns to throw a fireball at Fannie as she freed her commander, making them cower and run, Rachel hiding behind Fannie, though Fannie wanted to hide behind RACHEL. Father chuckles and says, "And I'm never a dummy."

Nigel growls. "Where...is he?"

Bruce scoffs and says, "As if we know."

Nigel uppercuts Father, making him fall back a bit. Nigel tried to kick him but he was bearhugged from behind by Constance. Nigel told the girls to run, but they were grabbed by both David and Lenny, who, strangely, wasn't wearing his signature football helmet. Lily, who was strangely quiet, slips away when no one was looking, running into an empty conference room, where she saw Naruto, who was sitting on a wooden stool, his hands interlaced together and his elbows on the matching table. Lily puts her hand on his head and strokes his spiky hair but he moves his head away, making her hand hover. She kisses his cheek, making him take his three fingers and scrub off the residue.

"Naruto...baby. Please don't be mad at me.", says Lily, softly.

Naruto turns to her, his face stone cold. "I don't speak to traitors."

Lily looked at him as if it were the first time. "Ex_cuse_ me?! Uh, do YOU know who you're TALKIN' to? I'm your girlfriend...! Baby, look at me..."

Naruto moves away from her. "I don't talk...*sigh*. Your family didn't like me...after all that I did...!"

"I liked you..."

Lily was about to kiss him again, but Naruto got up to leave, making her cry. He walked around in the hallway by himself as he thought about when they were getting prepared for the trip to the Moon Base, which was a stupid mistake! God, he was a fool! Naruto thinks that Bruce had set him up, but he knew better. The Delightful Children never liked him from the beginning...until they got what they wanted. They were about to reject him until he showed them the module...then the REAL feelings came in.

_Naruto slipped into the black nature suit that Father had made for him as he carries the code module into his orange and black gym bag. Lily knocked upon his bedroom door, with a long flowy white dress on, her pink and white tennis sneakers, and her dull hair was pulled back into a dark brown ponytail. She was smiling when her boyfriend opened the door for her and kissed her. She had to get on her tiptoes to kiss him but she didn't mind at all. As long as the both of them were happy. Bruce, though, had been pestering her about her relationship with Naruto, but had told him to leave her alone. If she were to date Naruto, why get in her way? To her knowledge, all of her brothers and her sister disagreed for her to date him, but Father's opinion, she had no clue on. But, she didn't care. As long as she was with him, she was happy. As she kisses him, she tells him that she'll be back as she also says she loves him. Naruto smiles and grabs her and pulls her to the bed, kissing her again. Naruto tells her he loves her more. Lily giggles as she kisses him and left him so he can get ready, while accidently bumping into Bruce, growling at the sight of her stupid older brother. Lily turns to go into her room but Bruce, being a dickhead, asks her about Naruto. Lily rolls her eyes and left, slamming the door, but Bruce stuck his foot and went into her room. _

_"Hey...! This is a GIRL'S room!"_

_ "Whatever, Lil. Do you tell Naruto our plans like a 'good little girlfriend'?"_

_"Shut up, Bruce. I'll never tell him."_

_They didn't notice Naruto eavesdropping as he was fully suited and eager to ruin Nigel's life forever. Naruto was pressing his ear against the closed door and held his breath._

_"Yea, you will. To screw us over.", says Bruce._

_"I wouldn't HAVE to tell him if you guys were to be FRIENDS with him! Naruto's not our prop!", says Lily before quickly covering her mouth, making Bruce smirk. Lily groans and says in a whisper, "I'll never hurt him."_

_"I'll hurt him FOR you. We got the module. As planned..! Now, get out while we run the world."_

_Lily rolls her eyes. "You're terrible. I knew YOU and Constance hate him...but the others?! Why...?"_

_Bruce rolls his eyes. "Think about it, Lil. We're bad guys. Even WE do each other dirty. Don't be stupid."_

_Lily sniffles as she wipes a single tear from her eye. She glares at her brother as he left the room with a smile, not noticing Naruto, who ran back into his room before getting caught. Naruto sits on the edge of the bed, disappointed. He should have known better. Every damn TIME. People who get close to him only get what they want out of him...and he was getting sick of it. Nigel was right. And now, Naruto was REALLY starting to regret everything that he has done. Now, there's only one question. Was Nigel willing to help him after what he has done?_

Naruto stood in the middle of the hallway, angry, so he punched the wall and groaned. Naruto runs his fingers through his spiky hair and thinks to himself. How could he be so stupid and selfish...? He was about to walk out, his orange gym bag in his hands, while he heard Father. That bastard. He comes close to the door that held him and the Delightful Children and holds his breath when he also heard Nigel. He shook his head. He knew that Nigel was only here for Rachel, for he knew all of Father's plans. He eavesdrops.

"You can't defeat me, Nigel Uno. You're outnumbered.", says Father. "Give it up and join us. There's an opening."

"Uh, after what you did to Naruto, no way!", scoffs Nigel, angry. "You hurt him. Now you mess with me...!"

Nigel hits Constance in the gut and throws her down, making her struggling to get up since she was overweight, and goes after Bruce, hitting him in the gut and face. Bruce got hit twice but managed to strike Nigel in the chin. Nigel staggers back but Fannie was right behind Bruce, swift-kicking him and grabbing his blue sweater and headbutting him. Rachel cheers and punches David, while Lenny ran away before being caught by Naruto, who was in front of the door and grinning.

"Hey, Lenny...! Dear friend, how ARE you?"

"N-n-n...", stammers Lenny, before Naruto grabs him and drags him back into the room. All of the Delightful Children gaping at him. Father looks at him as he turns into his normal self. Nigel turns to look at Naruto while Fannie growls at him.

"Look who FINALLY wants to show his damn face!", says Fannie.

"Wait," says Rachel. "He caught Lenny..."

"But, that doesn't-"

Naruto takes out the code module out of the orange gym bag and tosses it to Fannie, who was shocked.

"Put your weapons down, KND. I'm surrendering.", he says as he holds his hands up.

Nigel was the one who nearly laughed with Fannie while Rachel takes the module out of Fannie's hands, turning it around as if inspecting it. She nods her head and turns to Naruto. "Naruto, are you sure you want to come back...?"

"Rachel, have you HIT YOUR HEAD?", says Fannie, turning angry quickly.

Rachel ignores Fannie for once and comes to Naruto with an embrace. Naruto quickly looks at Nigel, who was just as confused as he was. Lily slips into the room just in time to see her boyfriend-well, former boyfriend- hug the commander of the Moon Base. Naruto hugs her back and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry...and I want another chance…", says Naruto.

Lily looks at him and tears up. "So, you wanna go back..."

Naruto looks at her. "If you come with me..."

Bruce comes up to him. "NO WAY are we going to let you take our sister!"

Father, who grew angry quickly, stops in between them and says, "You're making a huge mistake, Uzumaki..."

"Am I?", grins Naruto as he hits Father in the gut and takes Fannie's handcuffs to tie him up. Father growls. "You can't STOP me! I'm invincible!"

"Yea, yea.", says Fannie as she takes Father from the grips of Naruto and leads him to an empty jail cell. Throwing him in, Fannie grins and dusts her hands. "Tell it to someone who cares..."

Rachel got Constance, David and Lenny and put them in with the deadly Father, but Bruce, somehow, managed to escape them until Naruto finally caught him. Picking him up and throwing him in the cell with his evil family, Naruto fist-pumps and whoops. As they leave them inside of the unbreakable jail cell, Naruto walks by himself as Nigel, Fannie and Rachel were joking to themselves. Nigel saw his adopted brother and felt bad for him. As Nigel went to comfort him, Wallabee tackles Naruto from behind and puts him in a headlock. "Alright, you bastard! Tell us where you have our module, bastard..!"

"Will you get OFF of me?", says Naruto in pain.

Abigail groans and pulls Wallabee off of him. "Get off of him, will ya? Kuki's here...!"

"She is?", asks Naruto, getting up and making Wally fall on his ass. Wallabee groaned in pain but made sure to beat up Naruto later when he was alone. Hoagie came to catch up with his friends, while having Kuki behind him, scared and confused. It later went away when she saw Naruto standing there. She hugged him tightly and sobbed. Naruto slowly wraps his arms around Kuki, comforting her, but Wally pulls her away, sneering. "Get away from her."

"Wally, hold on.", says Nigel, coming to them. "He's clean."

"But-"

"Yea.", says Rachel, showing them the code module, making Wally drop his jaw. All of them laughed, including Naruto, but it dies down, as every pair of eyes were looking at him, but Nigel pats him on the back. They eventually bro-hug it out and Nigel asks his brother if he's willing to come back to them. Naruto looks around his former comrades and slowly nods. Quickly remembering something, he whispers into Nigel's ear, making him nod. "I'll be back, you guys."

Nigel left with his brother as they go to the jail cell which held the Delightful Children and Father. He opens it and Naruto slips inside and pulls Lily up and guides her out. Bruce chuckles. "After all that...you take our sister. S'not like we need her."

Lily kicks Bruce and ran out of there. Naruto guides her out with Nigel and kisses her cheek. Lily stops.

"Are...you sure you should do this...?", asks Lily.

"Of course. I love you."

Lily slowly smiles and holds on to her boyfriend's hand. It was clear that they were never broken up to begin with. When Nigel introduced Lily to the KND crew and told them that she was going to join them as part of the crew, Wallabee was the ONLY one who disagreed. He groans and says, "What the hell...? C'mon, former bad girl!"

They welcome her and they all go out on missions together. But, Nigel STILL had to tell Lizzie about Rachel. As he did, she was MORE than mad. But, she later forgave him. But, when she forgave him, he broke up with her. This was a SHOCK to everyone...! Including Lizzie! Nigel confessed that he had some feelings for Rachel, making her blush. After two to three dates, they were officially a couple, making Kuki's wish came true. Naruto and Lily were still together and Wallabee managed to ask out Kuki. Te KND were still together and Lily moved in. And the rest was a happily ever after.

**The End!**


End file.
